Fitting In
by lillypad22
Summary: A typical day for the flock, they save a drowning girl who happens to have wings. What happens when she turns out to be deaf as well? Can she be the only person who can even attempt at relating to Iggy? Fax IggyxOC Rating T because I'm paranoid
1. Discoveries

**Alex POV:**

I shifted undecided. The blue camera with 24 mega pixels or the green water proof one? I grabbed the camera and shoved it in my pocket. I looked up at the store manager. She was busy tweeting on her Ipod touch. I grinned and walked to the door. I felt the vibrations as the sirens went off. I unfurled my wings and took off.

I touched the silky feeling of the tips of my wings and smiled. They were golden, the tips at least. The rest of my wings slowly dipped into white. I smiled flying, it was the best feeling in the world. It sure beat looking for somewhere to sleep.

I looked down at the vast ocean. It was nice to look at, but I've always wondered what it would be like to hear the waves crashing against the sand. Just another down fall of being an experiment. I remember it, the soft sounds of the white coats voices, "Don't worry, were just going to make you hear a bit better." I was born half way deaf as it was, so I was overjoyed when they told me the news. I was so freaking naïve back then. I should of know better.

I grabbed the camera I stole- five finger discounted, and took a brief picture. I was a photographer, being as pictures were the only thing I had. I would sometimes sell cool pictures I took on the streets, ya know, when I was too lazy to steal.

I flew into the water. Why? I felt like it was why. Stupid mistake.

As soon as I flew into the massive ocean, a ten foot wave made it's way into my head. Why was I a target for disaster? Because, life was like that when you were a freak with wings.

I gulped down water, my own wings weighing me down. _Dumbass. _The waves just kept coming. The sky was getting darker and the water kept everything fuzzy. I would open my eyes to see and take a gulp before being pushed into the water once again.

_This is it. This is the last freaking moment in my life. I am here because I am a dumbass that wanted to be spontaneous! _

Eventually my thoughts caught up to my voice. My life didn't flash before my eyes, no. Instead the only thought that was left in my brain was "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Saving

Any way, this is my first official fan-fic! So far I think I like it, but I'm not too sure. Anyway, reviews are totally welcome, whether they are nice or not. Enjoy!

Max's POV:

The flock and I had finally found a beach just to chill. We had been flying long hours, just to find somewhere isolated so I didn't hold back when Angel made puppy dog eyes that pled to going swimming. I took a deep breath and fell back into the sand.

"Hey." A certain tall dark and handsome sat beside of me.

"Hey." I said closing my eyes.

"Do you guys hear that?" Iggy said climbing up from the water soaking wet.

"Erasers?" I said in alert. When did we ever get a freaking brake?

"No," he said jerking his head upwards. "It sounds like someone's . . . drowning."

I unfurled my wings and said "Let's find out."

Sure enough I spotted a girl that was fighting the waves. As soon as I dived below she gave out. I grabbed her and pulled her back to the beach. Iggy brushed his fingers along her body.

"Step back." he ordered me. I did so. He put his hands on her chest and started doing CPR. Iggy, Fang and I learned when we were at the school, I had used it a couple of times myself. Iggy was a pro, I had to say.

****

Alex's POV:

Deaths bed was cold. It seemed cold when someone wrapped there arms around me taking me out of the water. I guess I was just used to the water by then. I didn't really notice the cold at first.

I felt lips on mine. Someone was kissing me when I was dead? Nobody cared about me then, why now?

Oh, dumbass your not dead. I finally figured it out when I was spitting out water. So much for a first kiss.

"You okay?" A girl with brown hair looked down at me. She pulled me to my feet. She looked about my age. I said something intelligent like "Ugh."

I looked up at my Romeo. He was tall, longish blond/red hair that looked to be the perfect combination. He had bright blue eyes that seemed to be looking disoriented, he wasn't looking in any particular direction. From him I looked all around, I saw a small blond girl maybe six or seven, a boy that looked identical to her only a little older and a girl that had deep chocolate skin in a polka-dotted bikini. I looked at the girl with brown hair again.

"I'm Max. It's short for Maxine. And this is Ariel, Jeff, Nick and Tiffany and uh, Jake. There my friends." She said pointing to her friends.

I looked beside her, a boy dressed in black with black hair and tanned skin had slipped my attention.

I could tell they were lying. It was a talent I had gotten through the years. I guess it has something to do with the whole wing thing, but whatever. It wasn't any of my business, so they could lie all they wanted, I didn't care.

"Cool." I said. "I'm Alexandra, but you can call me Alex. " Despite the whole deaf thing, I can still talk pretty well, so nobody can tell unless, you know I tell them. And by now, if you haven't figured it out, I can read lips.

I looked over at the little blond girl, Ariel, and she gasped. "Max! She's . . . She's . . . Oh my gosh, she one of us! She has wings too!"


	3. Discussing

****

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had writers block! Anyway, since it's spring break (hurrah!) I'll be updating soon hopefully! Thanks for all the brilliant reviews!

I do not, and never will own Maximum Ride. If I did I would be rich (wouldn't that be nice?) and it would be titled Iggy Ride, but whatever. Enjoy!

At that moment I had a million thoughts running through my head. How the heck did they know about my wings? What were they, mind readers? Who were they? Wings seriously? Where did they come from? Could I trust them?

Instead I decided, "We need to talk."

Instead of a happy conversation about the fact that we were freaks, I was interrupted by a giant ugly wolf looking creature.

"Erasers." Max breathed as she plunged for him.

Pretty soon everyone was jabbing there fists in their snouts. I had a sudden shot of pain running up my spine as one of the "Erasers" bit my side. Blood gashed everywhere, but hey, I was used to it. I hurled my teeth into his arm. It looked as if he was screaming in pain. I smiled.

After a while of fighting and all that nonsense, all the erasers were unconscious. I breathed heavily staring at Max. Her wings were unfurled, as mine were. In fact everyone's wings were out. I stared in awe. I had seen a butt load of things over time, most of them I didn't want to talk about. But I had never seen people like me.

"Yeah," Max sighed "We have a lot to talk about." She said brushing the dirt off her side. "But first we need to get out of here, erasers will be here soon. You can talk as we fly."

I hit the sky. "How did you know I was like you?" I breathed, still in shock.

"Angel," she pointed to the girl she said was named Ariel, "can read minds." After this point, I honestly wasn't shocked. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if she said she could talk to fish.

"Okay, well, how did, you know, did you get them?" I asked her pointing to her wings.

"Experimentation. You?"

"Same, I was kidnapped when I was four. Where did you go?"

"A place I call the school in California. In fact, we all were." she said as if I asked her to cut of her own foot. I could relate.

"I was alone, somewhere in South Carolina, I think. I escaped on my own, and high tailed it to here." I said brushing my wavy chocolate colored hair out of my face.

"So, you've been living on your own? Like on the streets?" The girl who I had learned was called Nudge. I wonder why she's called that?

"Pretty much, typically I will go somewhere public and spend the night. I know some people at a shelter who are pretty nice, and I travel a lot, so it's really no big deal."

"Same here, although were typically attacked so we can't stay in the same place. You know, like those explorer guys you see on TV? I bet they aren't attacked every two seconds! It's such a bummer! You know, if I were in school and were to go to the mall or something with my friends, I wouldn't be able to because they always freaking attack! That is, if I even got friends. I went to school once before, it wasn't too bad. I looked like a friend of Barbie's though.-" The tall strawberry guy, I referred to as "Romeo" also known as Iggy, or Jeff, shut her up by putting his hand over her mouth.

I didn't catch what she said anyway, because she was talking so fast, even my lip reading abilities aren't that great. "Uh, could you maybe, I don't know, talk a little slower? I'm, um, deaf."

I hated telling people, which luckily I didn't have to do so much. Once you tell them, they always treat you differently, and by now, I'm sick of it.

"Really? You must be a pretty good lip reader then. Iggy's blind, so don't feel too left out." The tall dark and handsome looked over at me. He was pretty quite, and this is coming from someone who has known him for what, thirty minutes.

So Iggy was blind huh? Things just kept getting more and more interesting.


	4. Stunned, Literly

********

So here goes my next chapter, hang on I swear it'll get better soon! Anyway, a special thanks to all my fabulous reviewers:

**********UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND** **, ************AliceCloneoftheworld**** , ************White Wing Alchemist****, ************Hersheygirl102************BurnoutRush**** and ************Phyre-Bird**** for all the reviews! ******

Note: Again, I do not own Maximum Ride. But boy do I wish!

Since we were flying a ton of miles and had to stop somewhere, we took the pleasure of stopping in the middle of a freaking forest. Don't get me wrong, I like trees, just not when I accidentally fly into them.

"AHHHHHH!" I was falling, like big time. Not quite sure why, but I was. I was also flying into the top of a gigantic tree. Lucky me!

I had two seconds to catch my breath and learn how to fly again. _One, two. _Nope, nothing. _Yup, I'm going to die. Again._Suddenly I was being lifted upward, into someone's arms. I spun my head around catching air in my lungs. Iggy, Iggy had saved me once again.

"What happened?" he said putting me back on the ground. "I don't know I just couldn't fly anymore, it's like my wings just couldn't . . . flap anymore." I looked up at him.

"Here." he said feeling all over my wings. It was pretty awkward but it gave me a chance to study him once again. His pale skin matched his perfectly blue icy eyes, and his warm blond hair covered his forehead. Wow, the description was super cheesy. _As I stared into his perfect eyes he leaned in to kiss me-_ haha. What? I'm not going to fall for someone I've met for half a day. Especially when I've learned to trust no one, and let no one trust me. I hope that never changes.

I felt something sharp tug out of my wings. "Ouch! Be careful!" I snapped.

"Got it." I looked at what he was holding. It was a needle.

"A tranquilizer?" Max piped up beside me.

"More or less a stun gun." Fang peered over my shoulder.

"I guess it only works on my wings?" I said slowly. Now that I thought about it, my head was sort of swimmy, and my arms felt a little numb.

Suddenly I went limp.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I am going to update again tonight so don't be too disappointed!


	5. More Discussing

****

****

Okay, here's the other chapter I promised!

Max's POV:

So, here I was, I just met a new winged kid, got attacked by erasers, then she falls from the sky being shot from a magical stunning dart. Could my day get any weirder? Of course it could!

I stared at Alex who, at this very moment literally fell into Iggy's arms. The stun gun apparently works.

"Here Iggy, put her over there." I pointed to a clear section of the forest.

"Oh and while your at it, could you start a fire?" I asked helping him move Alex.

"Sure thing, _mom._" he snapped. What? He can build fires like nobodies business!

It was getting pretty dark already, the sun had set. I looked into the fire.

"Hey Ang? Could I talk to you real quick?"

The little six-year-old bobbed her head over to me. "What is it?"

"Does Alex, you know, check out? I mean, is she safe?" I asked her gently. We definitely had a hard day.

"Her mind is clear. As far as she says in her thoughts, she's clean." she confessed.

"It still doesn't give us permission to trust her." I said quietly.

I just couldn't figure it out, why would she get shot, and yet we aren't attacked? Weird. I looked over at Fang, he was half way smiling talking to Iggy. Iggy kept staring at Alex, not that he seeing eyes would ever look at her. It was so sad to think.

****

Fang POV:

I sat next to Iggy. He looked kind of unsettled. It wasn't hard to guess why.

"You okay?" I asked him as he hugged his knees, looking straight at her.

"Yes, and no. I'm just worried, I mean, I've saved her life twice now."

"If you count saving her from falling into a tree, then yes, you have saved her twice." I said butting in.

"It's not funny! What if she doesn't wake up or something!" Iggy said panic written in his eyes.

"Chill, I'm sure she's fine. I mean, it's a dart, not a bullet." I said chilled.

"Whatever, I'm sure I'm just panicked or something. I'm sure your right. I just . . . Feel like I need to save her or something. You know what I mean?" Iggy turned to me.

"Yeah, I can't stop worrying about Max, it's like I have to save her. I don't know what would happen if I didn't.

I looked over at Alex, she was probably going to join the flock sooner or later. I stared at her and suddenly she opened her eyes.

**Okay, so this chapter was mainly discussion but still. Please let me know what you think! How am I supposed to know what to write unless I know how you like the last chapter? The review button is suddenly hypnotizing you. You must click the button and tell me what you think! XD**


	6. Figuring

****

****

I am sooo sorry! I know it's been like forever since I last updated! I do have one crappy excuse though! School has seriously hit me hard since spring break. Jeez every time I turn around it's another assignment! I know, still a crappy excuse. lease don't hate me! Anyway, another ridiculously short chapter, but bare with me! Next chapter it's going to be a flash back! Seriously, we know nothing about Alex. Just wait and see haha! That will change very soon!

**Disclaimer: I *sob* do not *sob* own Maximum Ride**!UNDERLANDERfromtheOVERLAND **,AliceCloneoftheworld , dopeyangel101 , Phyre-Bird **

****

Alex's POV:

I looked over and saw 12 eyes staring at my face, with the exception on Iggy, whose eyes were at my shoulders. I cleared my throat.

"I'm . . I'm okay." I managed.

Max ran over to me. "What happened to you before you met us? What exactly did you do?" she asked me staring right into my eyes. What no are you okay? Do you hurt? No I get a stinkn' What'd ya do?

I reached into my pocked realizing that I had the stolen camera still with me.

"Where should I began?" I asked hanging the string around my neck like a necklace attached to the small camera.

"That day, that week, that year. Anything that would have maniac's shooting darts at you." she said firmly.

"Well there is that one time where I was born as a mutant? I guess that might have some questionable people behind that." Max scowled at my sarcasm.

"Okay seriously? That day, I woke up, pick pocketed some cash for food, I stole a camera, and dove into the ocean." I said twirling my hair, bored.

"You sure do like stealing. On and about that, why did you dive into the ocean?" Iggy came up at sat beside us.

"I was hot, and I felt like it." I said shrugging.

"You nearly died because YOU FELT LIKE IT?" Iggy screamed.

"Well . . ." I began.

"Jeez just finish telling us about what happened!" Max intervened (thank you!).

"Like I said, I just go with the flow. I steal sometimes so I can see why people might be pissed, but to throw a dart? You've lost me there."

"Well, I guess we will just have to figured it out on our way." Max stood up unexpectedly.

"Where would that be exactly?" I stood up and pulled out my wings. Ouch, they were still sore.

"To my mothers house." She smiled. WTH?

Special thanks to:

************

**Thanks for all the Reviews and anyway, I am working on next chapter as we speak!**

So seriously when I opened my eyes I was like WTH? My whole body was in agony, like this was one of the only times I had ever been this sore in my entire life. I let out a small groan as I sat up. 


	7. A Flash From The Past

****

****

****

Here is the other chapter I have finished, and also, it's longer than all the others (Ya!) so here y a go!

Disclaimer: Is this even necessary anymore? I DO NOT WILL NOT EVER own Maximum Ride. J Enjoy!

I sat in silence for a moment. She had a mother? Was that even possible? Did I have a mother? Was I lied to all my life? Doesn't surprise me.

__

Alex 2 years before:

I sat in my cage. It was the same everyday, useless images dancing across my eyes. Scientists stared at me and said morbid things. They didn't know about me and my lip reading talents, or me being a personal lie detector. But hey, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Despite the fact I can hear half way alright they treat me like I can't hear at all. "Take a look at that pathetic experiment eleven. I'd hate to see the guys face who picked her out, she was already screwed up at birth."

The other scientist turned to him. "Yeah, Steve's gonna cut her open in a couple hours, something about correcting her hearing. Yeah, it's not going to work though, she's going to be trash just like that kid in facility four. It's a shame though, that other bird kid, man if they had enhanced his vision, wow. It would be a scary sight. Not even all the bird kids combined could beat his fighting skills."

The guy looked at me. "Such a waste of space." I wanted to take his face and slam it against the cage, and let him hear what I had to say. Another guy had walked in the door. I thought it was the guy they called "Steve".

I quickly scanned the other cages. I tried not to, the kids beside me gave me more nightmares then all of the scientists combined. There was the blue kid, who had blue skin, wide ears, a shaved head, and no face, nothing whatsoever. And the stripped girl, who at least I though was a girl, who had stripes at every end of her body. She couldn't talk, or else we could be friends. I had a selfish thought, I wished they would take them instead of me, just for once.

Steve turned to me. The other scientist called out "Hey Steve, I thought she wouldn't be ready until tonight."

Steve turned "Yeah, but I got impatient. We've already exterminated the other subjects before her on accident, we might as well keep going." My stomach turned, I wanted to vomit.

He unlocked my cage. "Come here you stupid girl." He shoved his hand into my cage. I gulped and backed away, but he still caught my shirt. He pulled me with him despite my efforts. He took me to another medical room. He pointed to a guy, one I actually recognized. The guy wasn't so bad. "Prep her for surgery." Steve ordered him.

What was the guys name, Jeeb? Job? Jeff? No, wait it was Jeb. He sat me down. "Listen," he called into my good eat, "you don't need to be afraid, we are going to fix your ear. Doesn't that sound nice?" he called to me. If only it were that simple.

They put this weird mask on my face, and I resisted the urge to sleep. No, not now. You will not sleep now. I closed my eyes against my will.

When I woke up, the world wasn't a blur of soft distant sounds. The world was just me, and my only thoughts. The only sound that I had ever heard since.

It wasn't the first time I had been lied to. I knew I didn't have any parent's, just like I knew I wasn't going to hear anything ever again.

Alex's POV:


	8. I'm hearing things?

****

****

****

So, it's been like a really long time since I updated. A REALLY LONG TIME. School has been seriously crazy BUT I'm out now, so that really isn't an excuse at all. Please don't hate me! BTW: My computer has been acting a little funny so if a few lines were misplaced in other chapters, then you know why.

Disclaimer: I will not shall not even think about me owning Maximum Ride. That's not fair and I don't steal *occasionally* Just Kidding!

Alex's POV:

I shuddered at the thought.

"Max?" I said slowly. "Could you say that one more time?"

"Um, we are going to my mom's house to sort this all out. What's the matter?" She asked.

"We are genetic mutants. We don't have parent's. . . ." I paused. "Do we?"

"Here we go again. Yes Alex, we have parents. We aren't test tube babies like I had originally thought. I have a mother whose incredible, a father that . . . Let's not talk about him right now. The only one else in the flock who has met their parents would be Iggy but let's not talk about that."

I looked over at Iggy and he shuddered.

"Hey Alex, I know that this is a lot to take in, but we really need to be moving on."

I shook my head. I just couldn't believe this, I had a mother or a father, maybe both still alive at this very moment.

I stared at everyone sadly. _It doesn't matter anyway. My parent's are probably long gone. They wouldn't want a deaf freak like me anyway. _

___Hey! Don't think like that! _

A voice suddenly popped into my head. I jumped. Was my hearing starting to return? Was I crazy?

_Don't worry, It's just me Angel. _

_My first time hearing something in over two years. This is amazing. I forgotten how great it is to actually be apart of something. _I thought sadly.

_Aw! I didn't mean to make you sad. You've had a really crummy day haven't you? Just please think good thoughts. Please?_

I smiled. I looked over at Angel and she was smiling too.

_On one condition. _I told her with my thoughts.

_Anything, shoot._

_You won't stop talking to me through my thoughts. I really like hearing you._

I looked over at her and she nodded brightly.

**So yeah, really short chapter but I wanted to see what would happen when Alex gets to talk and really talk to Angel telepathically. I really hope to update more, but in order to do that i need to get more reviews! So heres a question for you, Anything that could make this fic better? **


End file.
